The Babysitter
by hetalia987
Summary: Lovino's a broke college student who takes up babysitting as a way to make some extra money. Antonio's a single dad who needs a babysitter. Spamano fic bxb


" **Hot Single Dad Hires Broke Babysitter" AU Spamano**

If you ask any college student then student loans suck. Lovino knows that better than anyone considering he's a broke college student. He's worked odd jobs here and there ever since he could work, but he had never so desperate that he had to babysit, but of course now as he's in his last semester of school the time comes when he has to suck up his pride and hatred for children to survive.

If you ask any single father of a little girl they'll tell you how hard it is. Antonio is living proof of it. He works two jobs and has a 4 year old daughter who's mother isn't in the picture, at 26 years old. To top that off he's gay and has no family to help him. He loves his daughter, Isabel more than anything, but his two best friends don't have enough time to babysit her while he works anymore. That's why he ended up calling the number off of a flier he saw in the street for babysitting services.

Lovino honestly didn't expect anyone to call him to babysit their kid, but just to prove him wrong life gave him a client.

He was waiting for the man he spoke to on the phone to show up to talk about his qualifications for taking care of his daughter. Luckily Lovino was known for making up things to make it sound like no one else would be fit for the job. He had just started tapping his foot, when this man walked in with a little brown haired girl. Lovino had to check to make sure he wasn't drooling when he saw him. Once the man sat down and introduced him and his daughter and allowed her to go play with the other kids, they began talking about what this job would be exactly. Before they knew it they had began talking about all sorts of things, from favorite card games to their past and present pets names. "I want you to work for me." Antonio said as they finished up talking. Lovino was so surprised by it that he almost dropped his jaw to the ground. All Lovino could manage was a quick nod of acceptance. "Great. Can you start Thursday morning?" Antonio asked with an award winning smile. "Yeah, that will work." Lovino told him after clearing his throat. Once they all left and Lovino was alone he couldn't help but, think that he had know idea what he just accepted.

Lovino had been working for Antonio and Isabel for almost 8 months now. He finished college, but he couldn't bring himself to leave them for something in his degree. He hates to admit but both of them grew on his heart so much. Isabel became like a daughter to him. Antonio instead of becoming a friend or brother in Lovino's mind, Lovino had started to view him as a possible lover. He'd never tell him that since he wouldn't be able to bear losing the two of them. He knew better then to get his hopes up. Antonio is too good for him.

Antonio knew he had been spending a lot more time with Lovino, then most people do with their babysitters. He also knew he wanted to spend even more time together. If it wasn't enough that Antonio likes him, Isabel viewed him as family. Antonio didn't want to admit it, but deep down he knew he had fallen in love with Lovino. He wouldn't act on it though. He couldn't lose Lovino and he couldn't let Isabel lose Lovino. Lovino is too good for him

"Fratello, why do you keep dropping the plates? Is it because of the man you've been seeing so much lately" Lovino's brother Feliciano, asked in a sing song voice. "That's none of your concern." Lovino said before leaving the kitchen despite knowing that it was the reason and he had left most of the dishes dirty.

"Dude just ask him out already." One of Antonio's best friends, Gilbert said to shut him up about Lovino. "It's not that easy Gil." Antonio's other best friend, Francis told him. That turned into a war between the two of them. Antonio sighed deeply. He wanted to ask him out. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to call him his. He just didn't know if he could.

"Go out on a date with me." The words that Lovino had been wanting to hear Antonio say to him since they met. It was Isabel's fifth birthday, almost a year since they met, when he heard those faithful words. They had both tucked Isabel in before they ended up at the balcony. They didn't say anything for a long time. They both knew that words would just ruin the moment. Lovino was staring at the stars while Antonio was staring at him. Antonio was so quiet when he first asked him on a date that Lovino thought he had heard wrong. After the second time he asked him out, Lovino that he was going crazy. After the third time he asked, Lovino threw caution to the wind and kissed him.


End file.
